


Solo nosotros, como debe ser

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Sam Winchester, Dark, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, One Shot, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Después de la muerte de John, Sam ya no habla ni se mueve. Depende de Dean para que cuide de él, como cuando eran niños. Dean intenta seguir adelante, pero siempre encuentran el camino de regreso el uno al otro.Traducción. One Shot





	Solo nosotros, como debe ser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Us, Like It Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443787) by [wincestbros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestbros/pseuds/wincestbros). 

**Just us, like it should be **   
**Por: Wincestbros **   
**Trad: Saphirott**

Ha estado así desde que John murió. Tal vez sea la culpa, porque todo lo que Sam y John hicieron juntos fue pelear. Cuando él y Sam estaban conduciendo al motel más cercano de la ciudad para poder acostarse y fingir que dormían, tenían el silencio de Sam era normal porque él tampoco tenía ganas de hablar. Pero al día siguiente no hablaba y tampoco se movía de su cama. Dean buscó ayuda durante un año hasta que escuchó a todos, humanos o no, que el problema de Sam estaba en su cabeza y que tenía que esperar y estar allí para su hermano.

Era difícil para Dean retirarse de la caza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Necesitaba alimentar a Sam, bañarlo, vestirlo y acostarlo. Era mucho más difícil ahora que Sam era mucho más alto que él.

Después del segundo año compró una silla de ruedas. Dos años y medio después, compró una casa en un pequeño pueblo donde podría ir al mercado y volver en diez minutos. Se mantuvo en contacto con Bobby, pero ya no lo visita. Después de tres años, Dean encontró a Cassie de nuevo.

Y nunca se sorprendió en establecerse con alguien, pero no se sorprendió cuando al año siguiente Cassie se mudó con él y Sam.

Fue genial tener a alguien para ayudar, alguien con quien poder hablar.

Y entonces empezaron las pesadillas.

Se despertó sudando, asustando a Cassie con los movimientos repentinos.

-¿Decano? -. Se sentó en la cama, intentando respirar. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Pero todavía podría ver la imagen dentro de su cabeza. Es Sam, de pie junto a la cama con los ojos fríos.   
—Estoy bien. Estoy bien —dice— Es solo que .... tuve una pesadilla.

¿Otra vez?

-Si. Lo mismo -. Cierra los ojos y se acuesta de nueva boca arriba. Cassie coloca la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Con Sam, ¿verdad? -. Ella no lo ve, pero puede sentirlo asentir con la cabeza. Siempre se trata de Sam. —Dean, es hora de que pienses en lo que hablamos.

No voy a separarme de mi hermano.

No estoy hablando de ingresarlo para siempre, Dean. Pero hay hospitales para gente como él. Podrían cuidar mejor de él.

No puedo, Cassie -. No lo dice en voz alta, pero está cansado. Le duele la espalda, no puede conseguir un trabajo a tiempo completo porque no puede dejar a Sam solo, pero sí está haciendo difícil pagar los medicamentos de Sam. Cassie es periodista y siempre está viajando con su trabajo. Nunca es fácil, pero nunca es demasiado difícil. —Es mi hermano, mi trabajo es cuidar de él.

—Pronto no será solo de él de quien tengas que encargarte —dice ella y se quedará en silencio hasta que las palabras calan. Se sienta y la mira a los ojos.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que estoy embarazada, Dean. Y no podré trabajar, cuidar a un bebé y ayudar a cuidar a Sam.

—Cassie ... Nena, ¿cuándo lo supiste?

—Hace unas semanas. No te lo dije porque empezaste a tener pesadillas y yo estaba asustada ...

Tomó su cara con las manos y la besó.

No lo sientas. Yo me encargaré de todo. Yo estoy ... Estoy tan feliz.

Querría que Sam lo supiera, querría tomar unas cervezas con Sam para celebrarlo, querría verle sonreír sabiendo que serían tío. Pero por ahora no puede. Es una mezcla de sentimientos que trata de olvidar mientras hace el amor con Cassie.

Al día siguiente se despierta en una cama vacía. Recuerda que ella tenía que salir de viaje esta mañana y que regresará la próxima semana.

Le mandamos un mensaje de texto deseándola un buen viaje y bajando las escaleras para comenzar su rutina. Despierta a Sam, prepara la bañera y lo baña mientras canta Hey Jude. Le da de comer y pone su silla de ruedas frente a la televisión para ver Discovery Channel.

Esa noche se despertó con un ruido. En el momento en que abre los ojos sabe que algo anda mal. De pie y extrañando el tiempo en el que solía poner un arma bajo su almohada, camina de puntillas para descubrir las luces encendidas en la cocina.

¿Quien anda ahí ahí? -. Se siente como un idiota. Un idiota desarmado. —Cassie, ¿eres tú?

No va a venir a cenar, Dean —dice una voz y todo su cuerpo se enfría.

Es la voz de Sam.

Dean da unos pasos más y cuando alcanza la cocina, lo ve. De pie junto a la mesa, es Sam. Muy delgado, pero de pie, mirándole y sonriéndole. Dean no puede evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo ha extrañado tanto.

—Pensé que te había perdido, hombre.

—Nunca me perderás, Dean.

—Pero ... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

¿Por qué no te sientas? Estoy haciendo cena para los dos, te traeré una cerveza.

El arrepentimiento cambio de tema debería haber estado preocupado por un decano, pero Sam estaba allí como si nunca hubiera ido y no estaría más contento, así que solo estaría y observar a su hermano por unos momentos.

¿No sientes dolor? Quiero decir, ¿te sientes bien? Ha estado paralizado durante, ¿qué, cuatro años? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Me siento genial, tío, de verdad—. Sam pone una cerveza delante de él. —Es genial estar de vuelta.

—Tengo tanto que contarte, Sam. Sé que yo tengo estado escuchando, bueno, creo, pero ... No sé por dónde empezar.

Sam le sonríe —Está bien, tenemos tiempo.

Sam hace hamburguesas, y beben y hablan el resto de la noche. Dean habla de Cassie, de su trabajo, de Bobby y del embarazo. Sam solo escucha, bebe su cerveza y de vez en cuando habla de cosas nostálgicas. Fue raro ver a Sam ir a su habitación caminando. Sin necesitarlo más.

Se va a su habitación y esa noche la pesadilla es sobre Cassie. No puedo ver nada, pero escuchamos un ruido. Es Cassie llorando como si sufriera algún tipo de dolor, pidiendo ayuda y luego, silencio. Ahí es cuando se despierta.

Al día siguiente, era como si Sam nunca se hubiera ido. Hablan de la caza, Dean cocina, ven la tele y se van a dormir. Es fácil caer en una rutina con Sam. Es su zona de confort. Intenta llamar a Cassie varias veces, pero ella no contesta. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, piensa él, tal vez, simplemente está ocupado.

Esa noche se va a dormir y sueña con Sam. No se parece en nada a las pesadillas que solía tener, y se despierta de golpe. Es la primera vez que ocurre desde la muerte de su padre. Está oscuro en la habitación, pero solo tarda unos segundos en sentir que no está solo en la cama.

—¿Cassie? —Pregunta. El cuerpo se mueve a su lado y una mano masculina toca su pecho. No puede moverse, sabe quién es. —Sammy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Te oí llamarme mientras dormías.

¿Y pensaste que sería una buena idea acostarte aquí? -. Sus voces bajas son los únicos sonidos en la habitación. Se siente como si el mundo alrededor estaríamos escuchando y esperando a ver qué pasa después.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Dee.

—Yo no ..., nunca te toqué, Sammy -. Está tumbado de espaldas y ahora Sam ya está enteramente sobre su cuerpo, sus narraciones tocándose.

—Pero siempre quisiste. ¿De verdad pensabas que no podrías escuchar? ¿Realmente pensabas que no podrías verte despertarte empalmado después de gemir mi nombre mientras dormías? -. Dean no puede respirar. Es demasiado, su cabeza parece flotar.

—Christo -. Puede sentir la risa de Sam en todo su cuerpo.

No estoy poseído, Dean, no seas estúpido.

—Sammy, no podemos. No es justo, estoy con alguien ahora, voy a ser padre.

—Ella no está aquí, ¿cierto? Somos solo nosotros, como debe ser. Como siempre

—Sammy ...

—Tócame, hermano mayor.

Dean no puede resistirse. No podría, aunque pusiera en ello todo su empeño. Besa a Sam como si estuviera muriendo. Gira a Sam sobre la cama, solo para estar encima, solo para ver el pelo de su hermano pequeño desordenado sobre la almohada. Hay algo en los ojos de Sam que no puede nombrar y ahora mismo no le importa.

Esa noche se folla a Sam por primera vez. Desordenado y confuso al principio, pero hacen que funcionan. Sam está a cuatro patas, Dean detrás de él mirando como su polla entra y sale duro y rápido volviéndolos locos.

Por la mañana cambia las sábanas. Sólo para dejar que Sam se la chupe sobre las nuevas.

Están cerca del viernes y hay algo extraño. Cassie es siempre la primera en llamar y llamar tres veces al día o más, pero han pasado cuatro días y nada. Así que cuando Sam está en la ducha decide llamar a su jefe.

-¿Hola?

—Hola, Sr. Hathaway. Soy Dean Winchester. El ... novio de Cassie.

—Oh, hola, Dean. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, solo un poco preocupado por Cassie.

¿Por qué, hijo? ¿Ha pasado algo? -. Algo está mal, grita el cerebro de Dean, algo está realmente mal.

—Es que hace casi una semana que salió de ese viaje de trabajo y aún no me ha llamado. ¿Has hablado con ella?

Hay momentos de silencio y Dean sabe que no le gustará lo que oirá después.

—Uhmm ... Hemosmos estado, sí, pero no viajó con nosotros, Dean. Ella no se presentó.

—¿Cómodo?

—Pensamos que trabajaría desde casa por, ya sabes, por el embarazo. Felicidades, por cierto.

—Gracias -. Sus respuestas son automáticas. —Mire, Sr. Hathaway, tengo que irme ahora. Gracias por su ayuda.

No espera a que el hombre conteste antes de colgar. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para percatarse de que Sam está allí, hasta que habla.

No podías haber dejado las cosas como estaban, ¿verdad?

¿Sammy? -. Su hermano está en la puerta, los ojos de Sam son fríos, como en la pesadilla, su pelo está mojado y es hermoso, pero algo está mal. ¿De qué estás hablando?

¿No estás contento, Dean? ¿Sólo nosotros aquí, como al principio? - Sam luce como cualquiera de esas tantas veces que había usado los ojos de cachorro, pero no puede dejarse distraer justo en este momento.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sam. Pero ella es ... Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Está embarazada, Sammy, también es mi bebé. Necesito saber si está bien.

—Quería deshacerse de mí.

-¿What?

—Os oye hablar a los dos. Múltiples veces tuve que hablar contigo para que me ingresaras en un hospital, pero no puedes, Dean.

—Sammy, tú nunca ...

—¡Eres mío! —Grita Sam y lo hace tan abruptamente que Dean da un paso atrás. Sólo mira a su hermano durante las horas antes de volver a hablar.

¿Qué le hiciste, Sammy?

—Sólo necesitamos pasar un momento contigo, Dean—. Sam se detiene frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. Está sonriendo, como siempre, con hoyuelos y todo, como lo hace cuando está emocionado, explicando algo a Dean. —Sólo conseguí un poco de tiempo libre para nosotros. ¿No fue genial?

No puedo dejarse distraer, pero no puedo no mirarlo a los ojos. Sam se ve tan feliz.

¿Desde cuándo hablas y caminas?

—Probablemente hace dos años.

NormalmenteY me tiene estado mintiendo?

Sam agarra su cara entre sus grandes manos.

No, Dean, escúchame. ¿No era estupendo? ¿Tú cuidándome? ¿Como cuando éramos niños? Siempre ha dicho que este era tu trabajo, ¿no? ¿Cuidar de mí?

—Sam ... -. Dean cierra los ojos. No te distraigas, no te distraigas.

—Eres más feliz cuando haces esto, ¿y yo? Lo acepté. Me encanta cuando me cuidas, cuando tu atención está dirigida a mí. Esconde su cara en el cuello de Dean. El perfume del champú va directo a la cabeza de Dean. Recuerda que era así cuando Sam era un niño pequeño, acurrucado contra él en la cama de un motel después de ducharse. Concéntrate, Dean.

—Sammy, bebé, escucha. Sólo respóndeme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

¿Dónde está ella?

Los ojos de Sam se vuelven a enfriar.

—Está en el sótano.

¿Está viva viva? -. Habla despacio como Sam fuera de un animal peligroso. Y Sam probablemente lo es, pero no para él.

Sam no contesta. Toma las manos de Dean y lo guía.

El sótano está lleno de cajas, cosas viejas de la caza y polvo. Casi nunca aparece por allí y, obviamente, Sam lo sabe. Sam sabe todo sobre él.

Al fondo, en un rincón, está Cassie sobre un viejo colchón, una cinta sobre la boca, las manos y las piernas atadas con una cuerda, un nudo que solo Sam podría hacer, los ojos rojos y asustados. En cuanto lo ve, intenta gritar.

Él va directo a ella diciéndole que se calma.

—Quítale la cinta —dice Sam con calma. En cuanto lo hace, Cassie comienza a gritarle.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que lo ingresáramos en el hospital! Sácame de aquí, Dean, por favor. ¡Llama a la policía antes de que nos lastime!

Sam permanece ahí parado parado. —Yo nunca lastimaría a mi hermano y él lo sabe.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Estás loco! —Le grita a Sam. —Eres un maldito psicópata. ¡Llamaremos a la policía y te encerrarán lejos de nosotros!

—¡NUNCA ME LO QUITARÁS!

—¡CÁLLAROS, LOS DOS! -. Que Dean les gritase era probablemente lo último que esperaban. Los dos están llorando, y gritando y la cabeza de Dean va a explotar en cualquier momento. Pero Sam sabe cómo forzar sus límites, así que comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Por favor, Dean -. Ojos de cachorro. Con lágrimas. Sam está mirando como si estuviera a punto de ser enviado al infierno. No dejes que me lleven. Me matarán, Dean. Lo sabes

No te matarán, Sammy.

—Lo harán. Lo haré si me denuncia, Dean, por favor. Lo hice por nosotros - Sam se arrodilla ante él. Cassie se aleja de ellos lo mejor que puede estar atada. Sam toca el frente de Dean con la suya y ambos están respirando fuerte y temblando. Dean cierra los ojos. —Recuérdanos, Dean. Recuerda cómo se enfrentan antes, cómo se sienten estos días. Te necesito como tú me necesitas a mí. Vamos, Dee. Tú y yo, contra el mundo —besó un decano. Sólo un toque de labios, suficiente para escuchar a Cassie perder el aliento— Por favor, hermano.

La cabeza de Dean está dando vueltas. Nunca fue capaz de decirle que no a Sam.

—Siempre vamos a ser tú y yo, hermanito -. Abre los ojos y Sam le sonríe, con ojos brillantes y hoyuelos. Él también sonríe. Ese era el trabajo de Dean. Sammy siempre es lo primero. Toma la cinta que le quitó a Cassie de la boca, y mirándola a sus confundidos ojos asustados, la vuelve a poner en su lugar. —Adiós, Cassie.

Ya no la necesita, no necesita un bebé. Tiene a Sam. Sam lo es todo para él.

Se pone de pie y antes de subir se vuelve hacia Sam y le dice: —Por favor, que sea rápido -. Luego se va.

Media hora más tarde, Sam está en la bañera y Dean está lavando la sangre de su hermanito.

Al día siguiente recogen todo y Dean arregla el Impala después de cuatro años. Con Sam leyendo el diario de su padre en el asiento del pasajero, dejan la casa atrás. Ya no es un hogar. Su hogar siempre estará allá donde esté Sam.

Sólo ellos, como debe ser.

**FIN**


End file.
